khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
D Illuminate
D Illuminate is a Druid from the most frigid areas of the northern world. He is a canon main character to the story of the Inferno. As a Druid, Illuminate has a great affinity with the natural elements of the world. He does this through the manipulation of the darkness present within all things; in doing so, he is able to control most natural elements found in the world. History D Illuminate was born and raised within an isolated Darkage Sect of Druids, whom had a strong connection with the forces of nature and the world around it. There, he served as a young apprentice to his heritage, often being found communicating with the forces around him. Within the Darkage sect, information on the outside world is highly scorned upon, a common belief held within Druidic culture. However, Illuminate had a strong sense of curiosity of the world around him and he eventually dared to use his powers to learn of the world outside nature. As soon as this was discovered, he was exiled from his people. He spent next year traveling far and wide, using his abilities in order to survive and learn of the world, traveling place to place with nothing but the cloak of his people and his magical affinity. By the time he was twenty, he eventually found himself recruited by a large educational academy, which speciualized in the arcane arts and Keyblade mastery. There he spent a great deal of time within the Library, trying to learn as much as he could from the tombs within. When not trapped within the magical tombs, he taught his students of the Druidic arts and of the many Druid Sects long passed, (though he left out most of his people, out of pride.) It was during this time that he mastered his arts to the best of his knowledge, knowing full well that his old teachers would not be able to help him. At the same time, Illuminate gained an extreme fascination with accounts of a world long gone. He came across a tomb describing a great catastrophy. Eventually however, he parted ways from the academy, after learning of an even larger storage of knowledge, at the age of twenty four. He has not been seen for the past eight years. Powers and Abilities As a Druid, Illuminate primarily uses the magical forces of nature via bending the darkness present within matter whenever the need arises, wether this be to communicate with nature or to fend off a foe. Within combat, Illuminate will use the Claws of his peoples as a means of close combat, alongside his druidic prowess. He is often known to use Tanglevine in order to sprout large vines from the earth below, holding his foe within place. He will then imbue his claws with the essence of the flame, using Fierce as the Flame. This makes his claws red hot, causing intense searing against anything it comes in contact with. He is also able to use his abilities in order to heal those in need, using Earth Healing. At the same time, he can leech the magical energies of beings back into Terra Firma using Naturalize, though this ability is originally used as a special right to those who are dying, to ease their pain. To say Illuminate has found unorthodox methods would be an understatement. Category:Druids